Friend and Foe
by Mxcer
Summary: Tails, sick of always being the unnoticed sidekick, breaks his acquaintances with Sonic. But when he gets captured by Eggman while on a solo mission, It all comes up to Sonic's choice-Will he help his ex-friend? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Tail's POV**

Okay, you'll know the thing by now, of heroes and their sidekicks: Heroes are loved and welcomed by the people, while the sidekick...well, remains as an unsung hero.

As a sidekick, sometimes...it just feels like that I'm ignored completely. Who would know Sonic? Probably millions. Who knows me, Tails? No one, of course.

Will it ever change?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"No. It's too dangerous."

I tried to reason with him, but he was too angry to listen.

"Come on, Sonic! I wanna be the one to beat Eggman's ass! You always do it, so why not me?"

"Because...you're only 8 years old! I don't want you getting hurt at your age!"

Tails was surprised, but still angry. I went on for protective causes.

"I just don't want you getting hurt! What kind of friend would like that?"

"You're not fooling me, Sonic! I'm tired of staying as a sidekick!"

'Tails-"

"You-you're the one who gets all the fame! But me? I get ignored! You're a sick hypocrite, who wants all the reputation for yourself!"

"What did you just say to me!?"

"You're...a sick...hypocrite!"

_Grrr!_

"You know what? Fine! I didn't even think of you as a friend! Get out of here!"

"Screw you!"

As he went out of my house, I felt something in my heart. It seemed to be saying to me "What have you done?"

But I chose to ignore it. _Let's see how long he can stand on his own..._ I thought.

* * *

><p>I hid behind a rock, which was large enough to cover me.<p>

Eggman's base-it was heavily guarded. Egg pawns with rifles were all over the place.

_But no matter._ I thought. _Succeed this, and you're a step closer to being a hero._

So what did I choose? I chose to go in.

I crouched my body, and spin-dashed into the gate, as alarms blared loudly.

"God, how heavily guarded is this place?" I said to myself.

As I targeted on one of the 'bots, I jumped on him, destroying him inside out, and then I did a homing attack-I learned that from Sonic-on the others.

I smashed through the door, and with my tails in full effect, I sped through the empty hallway, barely stopping in front of a closed door.

"Huh. Nice try Egghead."

But as I spoke, the door shut behind me-and the ceiling started emitting some kind of white gas.

_Uh oh..._

I pushed the heavy, metal door, but it didn't even move an inch.

As gas filled my lungs, the world turned black-pitch black.

_Sonic...I'm sorry...I should have listened to you..._

I fade out.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I could feel the cold metal shackles on my wrists and ankles, which cut deeper into my skin every time I moved.

"Well, well, well, look who's woken up!"

I saw Eggman, in front of my cell, smiling evilly at me. I frowned.

"Nice try. So where's that blue hedgehog friend of yours? Isn't he coming to save you?" He said mockingly.

"Leave Sonic out of this." I snapped back. "I'm on a solo job here."

"Oh really? Well, imagine the surprise when I call him-for ransom! Haha!"

* * *

><p>My iCitrus rang.<p>

Who would call me in this peaceful moment?

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog. I have that best fox friend of yours. If you want him-"

Ha. Dumbass.

"Look, we're not even friends anymore. Do whatever you want with him."

"...What?"

"I don't care even an inch about him. Go ahead."

"Look...you sure?"

"You know what? Why am I even wasting my time on this? I got far more important things to do, goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm." Eggman looked puzzled. "But seriously, did you guys break up or something?"<p>

"Something like that, yeah.

It's kinda complicated."

"O...kay. Anyway, you fox brat...prepare to have some "fun" with me! Muhahahaha!"

Goddammit! Cmon, break!

"Uuggghh!"

* * *

><p>I looked at the photo.<p>

The photo had me and Tails eating chili dogs, in the times when Eggman did not bother with us.

I felt a tiny pang of guilt. All those times we had-for over an year- and all our friendship, destroyed by a single argument.

"Who cares?" I said to myself. "He's not my friend anyway!"

But I felt another pang of guilt, this time much larger than the previous one.

But I chose to ignore it-again.

I planted myself into the bed, turned the lights off, and hoped my sleep would take away all memories of my ex-friend.

It didn't.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaaaaah!"

I screamed from pain as Eggman turned on the electricity.

"You shouldn't have messed with me. And by yourself? That's even worse!"

"No...I'll...someday...defeat you...you monster! Aaaaaargh!"

And came more pain. More shock.

"You know what?" He said as he turned the electricity off. "I'm getting tired of this. Bots, get him back to the cell!"

"Yes, Master Robotnik!"

* * *

><p>Thunder struck, and it started raining cats and dogs.<p>

And my heart was as troubled as the weather.

One side of my heart said "Go and save Tails, you dumbass! He's probably being tortured!" and the other side said "He's called you a rude name. You're not friends with him either. Ignore him...teach him a lesson."

As I stood here, all troubled, the doorbell rung.

"Coming!"

I opened the door, and the guest was revealed to be Amy, whose face looked quite serious unlilke other times.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I mean, I'm really glad you're here but..."

"I can't stay."

"Why?"

"Look...it's about Tails."

"What about him?"

"He's your best friend!"

"Wait, MY best friend? For real? Well, damn."

Amy looked at me with a stern face.

"I mean...not like that, Amy, but he's...he's just another fox from another island-Knuckles, him, and all them clowns! All they wanna do is drag down someone's life!"

"And this is what you call "life"? A big, empty house with nobody who is your friend?"

"Come on, if it can work for me, it can work for you! Why did you even come here?"

"Tails has been captured. You gotta help him, Sonic!"

"Man, that's over! He and I are not friends anyway!"

"I'm saying that, he's about to get killed by Eggman..."

"Goddammit! My whole life I've been looking after this douchebag and paying the price afterwards!"

"Well...at least, do it one more time, Sonic...for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

I refused.

I refused to save that clown for her.

My heart...it says something is wrong. And I ain't forgetting it this time.

It'll remain as guilt. Forever.

I took out my beer can-I do not know how that got into my fridge-and drank it whole.

Sweet. It tasted sweet. Especially if you had guilt.

The world goes twisting, bright, and very, very wrong-looking.

The world goes pitch-black...and I hear screams.

Screams of the tortured.

Screams of my guilt.

Screams...of the pain that will remain forever.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I moved my wrists-or tried to. But that just made the shackles cut into my skin more.

"Ow...!"

The ankles? Same here too. Can't believe I'm captured.

_Maybe I shouldn't have separated from Sonic..._

I moved some more, which, inevitably, worsened the pain.

"Sonic...if you're listening...please come...I...I need you..."

_What am I doing? I'm pretty sure he can't hear me._

I wept. Silently.

* * *

><p>The world looked hazy. And at the same time so wobbly.<p>

Was I old enough to drink? No. Did I do anything? No.

Was I an asshole, who couldn't stop his friend from getting captured?

Yes.

That was the answer. So simple, yet so shameful.

He may have broken away from me, but...he was my best friend.

My drunkenness cleared away, as I figured it all out. The answer was so simple:

I had to save my friend and turn things back the original way.

"All right." I said to myself. "It's now or never, Sonic."

It was time to get my quick-plan into action.

* * *

><p>I was there, at the entrance to Eggman's base before anyone could say "Best Friends Forever".<p>

_The straight-to-door approach would take too much time._ I thought. _I have to get Tails out of there, and fast!_

So I decided to feign surrender.

"Hey!"

I shouted for attention, as two Egg Pawns aimed their guns at me.

"I surrender! Don't shoot!"

I felt the shackles lock on my wrists and ankles, but this time, I was smiling.

Step one had begun. And I was going to save my friend.

* * *

><p>I saw Eggman walk up in front of my cell.<p>

"Looks like your ex-friend changed your mind."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"He surrendered."

_What? The world's fastest hedgehog...surrendered?"_

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

He said as he grinned evilly.

_Come on Sonic, what's in your mind?_

* * *

><p>The elevator was taking a long time.<p>

"Do not resist, hedgehog. We will open fire."

It was time to begin step 2.

"Hey, bot."

One of them turned their head at me.

"Do you know what a head feels like? It feels...like this!"

I headbutted it in the head, decapitating its head. I quickly turned to the another one and did the same thing.

"Okay, that went smooth...By the way, I need your keys."

I took the keys and quickly put it in one of my shackles, freeing my wrists. I took another key and used it to free my ankles.

And the elevator arrived at the designated floor.

"Sweet!"

* * *

><p>"What!? He freed himself?!"<p>

I grinned.

"See? That's my friend."

"All bots, quickly-you know what?"

He opened the cell door and freed my restraints, but then, he got ahold of me, and aimed a pistol at my head.

"I'll have to use YOU."

"Sonic!"

* * *

><p>"Tails! I'm coming!"<p>

I rushed to the cells, but the thing I most feared had happened-Eggman had a hostage, and it was Tails.

"You come any closer...I'll pull the trigger!"

"Look, let's talk about this!"

I approached him, and he walked back.

"I don't wanna do this, hedgehog!"

"Then don't! Release him! Or just shoot me instead!"

Then, in a flash, he turned his gun at me, and with a flash, I felt something penetrate my shoulder.

I fell to the ground, as warmness covered my left arm.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have said it, hedgehog..."<p>

I watched in terror. Sonic. Shot.

I bit his arm to get out.

"Argh! You motherf-!"

In rage, I hurled my fists at him. And I did it again. And again, Until he went unconscious.

I hurried over to Sonic.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry I broke from you! Please, get up!"

He was dead. While trying to save me. I cried over his body.

"Please...Sonic..."

I cried-until I heard him say something.

"Don't worry, bud-I'm alive."

I smiled.

"S-Sonic. You-You're alive..."

"It's okay Tails. It's okay..."

He hugged me, and I hugged him back-as I thanked the lord.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

My shoulder stopped bleeding, thanks to Tails who bandaged my wound with a first aid kit he found.

"Tails, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just...shocked, that's all."

We walked through the gate, side by side.

"Listen, Tails..."

I tried to make the first apology.

"...I'm sorry for underestimating you. You were excellent. What you did with Eggman."

He said back to me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for calling you a bad name. I didn't know you cared that much about me."

We both smiled.

"Best friends again?"

Tails nodded.

"Best friends again."

We walked back to home. A new-and-old friendship was coming back to life.

**The End**

**I hoped all you readers liked it!**

**If you wanna point anything out, be free to! Just don't curse.**

**Allright? Allright.**


End file.
